Las alas resplandecientes:el comienzo
by MonkaYazar
Summary: Aunque fue un amor que surgió de la nada, siempre debe haber evidencias que lo respalde, es así como esta historia intenta explicar como Sora termino enamorandose del chico de la cabellera rubia.


**¡Hola lectores!, este capítulo lo escribí basándome un poco en el capítulo 26 de Digimon adventure, así que la primera escena es un punto de vista de Sora de dicho capítulo, lo intente escribir igual al original aunque resumiendo la escena un poco. Espero que les guste. También hay parte del capitulo 38 de la segunda temporada.**

**Aviso: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y solo escribo de ellos para entretención propia y de algún lector voluntario de forma no lucrativa.**

* * *

><p><strong> Entendimiento<strong>

Fue curioso, me había separado de mis amigos en el digimundo porque sentía que ninguno de ellos podía entender por lo que estaba pasando, estaba pasando por una crisis de identidad y necesitaba entender que era el amor para mí, debido a que había descubierto que ese era mi amuleto. Pensaba en mis padres, mi papá casi no pasaba en casa y viajaba mucho, muchos de nuestros vecinos pensaban que mi madre era separada o viuda, y muchas veces vi a hombres intentando coquetear con ella. Mi padre era un trabajólico y era algo ausente. Mi mamá había hecho muchas cosas por mí, pero sentía que no me entendía, a pesar de ser la única persona con la cual vivía y eso me dolía, mi mamá pensaba que tenía que ayudarla con las flores y su tienda, y no entendía mi amor por el futbol, casi nunca iba a los partidos, siempre tenía que estar trabajando o simplemente no le interesaba mucho estar una hora viendo a su hija con otros niños persiguiendo una pelota, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

A pesar de separarme de mis amigos, me preocupaba constantemente de ellos, ayude a Tk, Matt , Joe o cualquiera que lo necesitará, no podía estar con ellos en ese momento, pero eso no significa que no podía ayudarlos, si algo le llegaba a pasar a uno de ellos… yo no podría…

Tai se había ido al mundo real, y nos fuimos separando de a poco, de algún modo era triste y deprimente, él era mi mejor amigo y estaba preocupada por él, cuando volvió vi como el resto de los niños elegidos se reunieron de a poco gracias a él, todos menos yo, que sabía todo lo que pasaba, pero no estaba lista para verlos.

Fue ese día cuando vi que unos digimons salvajes estaban atacándolos y le dije a Birdramon que los ayudara. Los pude proteger pero Tai se fijo en Birdramon, y supe ahí que ya no podría seguir con el estilo de vida solitario que había llevado el último tiempo.

— Si Birdramon está en este lugar… — Tai balbuceo — ¡Sora! — empezó a correr intentando seguir el lugar donde mi digimon iba. A lo que lo siguió Matt inmediatamente.

—Yo voy contigo— escuche gritar a Agumon mientras corrió siguiéndolos.

— Yo también— dijo Gabumon haciendo lo mismo.

— Yo también quiero ir— gritó el pequeño Tk siguiendo a su hermano y a los demás con Patamon.

Tai consiguio encontrarme en medio del bosque donde estábamos pero inmediatamente intente correr de nuevo.

— Espera Sora— Me pidió el castaño. Hasta que logró acorralarme — Sora — suspiro.

Intente huir por atrás hasta que vi que Matt también había llegado.

— ¿Por qué estás huyendo?— Me pregunto el rubio.

— Explícanos la razón Sora — Pidió Tai.

Agache mi cabeza, no quería enfrentarlos todavía. ¡Porque fui tan tonta! ¡Había sido un plan tonto! ¡Birdramon era gigante! ¡Debí suponer que me encontrarían!

— Sora — murmuró Matt entendiendo que no me sentía bien. Vi cómo su hermano menor llegaba.

— ¿Sora ya no te agradamos? — pregunto el pequeño — ¿Es por eso que no quieres vernos?

Casi lloro, ver a Tk, el más pequeño de todos, preguntándome si ya no les agradaba me rompía el corazón, no quería que mis amigos pensaran eso. Pude notar como mi cuerpo quería llorar y correr y por eso me costaba hablar en ese momento. Negué con la cabeza.

— No es eso — por más simple que fueron las palabras tuve que hacer un esfuerzo en decirlas. Vi cómo Biyomon vino a ayudarme.

— Sora —dijo ella — cuéntales lo que te sucedió.

Les explique cómo, mientras buscaba a Tai, vi a Devidevimon hablar con alguien más. Les explique que había escuchado todo sobre los emblemas y su significado, y fui diciéndoles los significados de cada uno. Valor, Conocimiento, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Esperanza, Amistad y …

— Por último el mío— dije taciturna— Es el emblema del amor.

— Oh te va muy bien Sora — comento Tai sonriéndome — eres muy sentimental.

— !Por supuesto que no!- le grité — !Esa no es mi manera de ser! !todos están equivocados!

— Pero es que tú siempre te estas preocupando por los demás Sora— Dijo mi mejor amigo. no entendiendo mi enojo.

— ¡A mí no me interesa lo que pueda pasarles!— Grite como si no pudiera reaccionar de otra manera — ¡Ninguno de ustedes me conoce y a pesar de eso, me están juzgando! ¡No tienen derecho!— Me detuve y me escuche a mí misma, me estaba desquitando con ellos injustamente.— Lo lamento. — dije callándome avergonzada de mi misma.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?— Me pregunto Tai preocupado.

— Es que mi emblema…no brilla— dije mientras yo misma miraba el emblema que había recibido. — Y eso es, porque yo no tengo amor— susurré pero lo suficiente alto para los que estaban ahí me escucharan.

— ¿Qué no tienes amor?— pregunto Tk— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Yo no entiendo nada— dijo Tai confundido— ¡las niñas siempre son muy complicadas!

Intente ignorar su comentario, sabía que era algo difícil de entender para todos, e incluso para él, que me conocía hace años.

— ¡No te burles Tai!— Escuche la voz de Matt, parece que se lo estaba tomando más en serio que Tai, Matt siempre era más sensible que Tai.

— Solamente estaba bromeando — Se excusó el otro.

— Devidevimon fue quien me lo dijo— Les explique relatándoles mi encuentro con el digimon maligno. Esas palabras todavía sonaban en mi cabeza "Tu fuiste una niña criada sin amor, es por eso que tu emblema nunca brillara"

— Pero que tonta eres —Tai hablo de nuevo — las palabras que te dijo Devidevimon son puras mentiras— Lo hizo sonar tan sencillo, como si yo hubiera sido una niña que había caído en la trampa más sencilla y burda de todas, por un momento sentí como si Tai no me conociera. ¿De verdad creía que yo era tan fácil de engañar? ¿De verdad creía que yo no lo hubiera creído, de no ser porque las palabras de Devidevimon reflejaron algo que había pensado, pero nunca lo había aceptado yo misma?¿De verdad creía que yo era tonta?

Les explique calmadamente como mi mamá no me entendía y no le importaban las cosas que yo quería, como el futbol. Y sentía que le ponía más atención a las flores y que lo único que hacía era criticar mi forma de ser, que no era lo suficientemente buena.

— _A mí me importa más el futbol que hacer arreglo florales_— _Le grite a mi mamá aquella vez._

— _Sora_— _ella exclamo sorprendida de mis palabras _— _Y con ese comportamiento te haces llamar mi hija._

— _¡¿Por qué nunca me quieres entender?!_— _ Le pregunte llorando._

— Mi madre siempre me ve como la sucesora de su escuela de arreglo florales — les expliques— Le preocupa más la reputación que tenga su academia de arte que yo. ¡Ella siempre es así! ¡Por eso tuvo razón al decir que fui criada sin conocer el verdadero amor! — No me di cuenta como comencé a gritar de nuevo y como casi tiro mi amuleto, estaba enojada con eso, el amuleto fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la falta de amor que tenía.

— Cálmate Sora —Tai se acercó y agarro mi brazo para que no tirara el amuleto.

— ¡Suéltame!—le respondí.

—Si la relación con tu madre es mala, no tienes que creer en las palabras de Devidevimon— Tai me miraba a los ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

Me calme un poco pero me puse a llorar, a lo que los chicos se sorprendieron, pero últimamente era un huracán de sentimientos, por eso mismo no quería verlos. Vi como mi mejor amigo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Vamos, no llores —me intento calmar aunque no le preste atención—Matt, tu que sabes de estas cosas, ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer ahora?

—Cuando alguien llora, lo mejor es dejarla— dijo el apoyado en el árbol, calmado.

—Matt es un chico muy maduro— escuche que Agumon le hablaba a Gabumon.

—Por al menos sabe responder mejor que Tai— le contesto el otro.

No me calme hasta que Tk me agradeció por haberlo cuidado de comerse unos hongos venenosos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Quedaba una hora antes del partido escolar y como es costumbre tenían una práctica previa, Siempre iba a los partidos de Tai, sabía que le importaba y sentía que todavía estaba algo decepcionado de mí por haber cambiado el futbol por el tenis. Estaba sentada en las gradas mientras que el equipo de Tai practicaba, todavía no llegaba mucha gente, afortunadamente era un día soleado y ya habían terminado las clases.

—Hey, viniste temprano —Tai se acercó unos minutos después de que me sentara.

—Eso parece—le sonreí—mucha suerte Tai.

Le dije antes de que volviera con su equipo para seguir entrenando.

Preferí esperar ahí, viendo a Tai, en vez de estar en casa o en la escuela de Mamá, lo que menos quería este último tiempo era verla. Aunque me sentí culpable de no haber traído un libro o algo que me interesara más mientras esperaba que el partido empezara. Lo único que tenía a mano, era la novela que la profesora de literatura nos pidió que leyéramos, y no era muy entretenido. Me estaba empezando a aburrir cuando vi una caballera rubia y con una guitarra que se venía acercando a la cancha. ¿Era Matt?

—¡Matt acá! —No tenía sentido que nos sentáramos separados y estaba segura que hablar con él sería mil veces mejor que la novela. Vi cómo se acercó y se sentó al lado mío y puso su guitarra al lado de él.

—Qué bueno que estás acá, pensé que nadie llegaría tan temprano —me dijo después de saludarme.

—Sí, bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer y pensé que no tendría sentido ir a casa para luego volver acá— le explique —Aunque… ¿Qué haces tú acá?

—Vine a ver a Tai —me respondió naturalmente aunque sorprendido por mi observación. Vi como su cara formaba una sonrisa sutil, seguramente no esperaba que me llamara la atención su presencia aquí.

—Pensé que tenías una regla de no venir a los partidos de Tai a menos que fueran finales o algo así. ¿No es que no te interesan los deportes?

—Me aburren un poco—me respondió —pero bueno, ¿no se supone que los amigos se deben apoyar y todo ese discurso de la amistad? ¿No es esa la razón que los dos estemos acá a pesar de saber que ganaran?- Dijo mirándome mientras elevaba un poco su ceja derecha.

—Puede ser— me reí un poco.

Vi como Tai nos miró desde la cancha y saludo a Matt con su mano a lo que esté le respondió.

—No te hemos visto mucho en las últimas semanas Sora— Me dijo nuevamente llamando mi atención.

—¿Ah? —le pregunte —bueno he estado algo ocupada con los deberes, el equipo de Tenis y la tienda de mi mamá.

—Es curioso— comentó sacando un paquete de golosinas de su mochila y ofreciéndome, a lo que saque algunos—Ayer Tk y yo salimos a ver una película.

—¿Aha?—No entendía que iba decir.

—En el camino a la casa de mi madre pasamos por la escuela de la tuya, y Tk insistió que pasáramos a saludarte. Hable con tu madre y me dijo que hace dos semanas que te estas tomando un "descaso" de su escuela.

—Eso… eso es porque… —¿Cómo es que lo supo? Hace un tiempo que era la ayudante de mi madre en su escuela, me pagaba un poco y era una buena forma de pasar tiempo juntas pero, necesitaba salir de eso por ahora.

—Y ya no almuerzas con nosotros, te he visto adelantar tus deberes en la biblioteca de la escuela también en esa hora. Parece que estas utilizando bien tú tiempo, aunque no estas comiendo mucho. Y practicas tenis horas extras, mucho más que el resto de tu equipo.

—Matt todo esta…

—¿Nos estás evitando? —preguntó mirándome con sus ojos azules, ya no estaba intentando ser divertido, estaba enfrentándome.

—¿Por eso viniste hoy día? —le pregunte, a lo que él asintió— Debí suponer que tramabas algo.

—Sora —baciló sin perder el contacto visual conmigo —de todos estos años que te conozco, entiendo que si algo malo te pasa, empiezas a evitar a las personas. Aunque tengo el presentimiento que me estas evitando más a mí que a Tai, francamente.

—¡Matt!—me enoje un poco—No es algo personal, lo acabas de decir, también he estado evitando a Tai, pero él es más…

—¿Distraído?

—Sí, estuve con él todo el día ayer y no vi que yo le estuviera preocupando, y ¡creo que lo menos que necesito ahora es que uno de mis amigos se moleste conmigo!- Me levante e intente irme, estaba enojada con él y con Tai, como es que no había notado nada extraño. Ya no me importaba ese estúpido partido, donde era obvio que ganarían.

—Sora, no —Matt me detuvo mientras también se paró de su asiento—¿No crees que lo mejor sería hablarlo?

—!¿Ves?!—le grite enojada mientras sentía que una lagrima salía de mis ojos— ¡Es por eso que no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Por que tú…!

—Porque yo soy el único que entendería lo que es, que tus padres se separen ¿Verdad? —dijo agarrándome del brazo.

Sentí como mi cara se quedaba en blanco y como mis ojos se abrían de sorpresa.

—¿Ella te dijo? —le pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo.

—No fue necesario, lo sospechaba pero ayer, viendo a tu mamá, lo confirme.

—Ha — exclame—entonces todo eso de que fuiste al cine con Tk y él quería verme en el camino, ¿fue una excusa o una mentira?

—Yo le dije que fuéramos—Matt seguía de pie, como si no quisiera sentarme y darme la oportunidad de huir.

—Sabes lo más molesto —dije riéndome un poco sarcásticamente —ni siquiera sé porque me afecta tanto, mi papá ya casi no pasaba en casa y su relación con mi madre no era como la de otras parejas. Que se separen solo lo hace oficial.

—Es normal Sora, a cualquiera le afectaría.

—Quizás es porque siempre pensé que algún día él volvería a pasar tiempo en casa y … seriamos como esas familias perfectas.

—¿Y ahora te diste cuenta que serían solo tú y ella?

—Sí, y es como si ella…

—¿Ni si quiera te entendiera o te prestara atención?¿O que el trabajo fuera más importante que una cena de navidad juntos? ¿Qué no le importa cómo te sientes?

—Matt yo no quería…

—He pasado por eso—me dijo más para él que para mí, mientras cambiaba de vista al cielo — Sora no te diré que siempre será fácil o que lo superaras pronto pero… sé que tú eres capaz de soportar esto.

— Matt—le sonreí, era la primera vez que hablaba el tema con alguien, hace 3 años que ya no veía a Biyomon y no me era fácil conversar de esos temas con otras personas, ni si quiera con Matt o Tai—gracias.

—¿Eso es todo?—Me miro con una cara de mezcla de risa y sorpresa —¿Segura que no quieres llorar?— A lo que reí.

—No, es que… —buscaba las palabras correctas — todas estas han sido malas semanas para mi desde que me entere de eso, pero ahora que lo hable contigo, creo que es la primera vez que me siento mejor desde que me entere de la noticia del divorcio.

—Sora, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a comer bien y no nos evites, si te incomoda estar en tu casa, la mía y la de Tai estarán siempre disponibles. Aunque estoy seguro que preferirías la de Tai mucho más que a la mía— termino diciendo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿Prefieres estar con un adolescente solitario en vez de uno con una familia cálida y acogedora?

—Matt nunca serás solitario— Reí un poco, aunque sabía que la descripción de Matt no estaba tan alejada de lo que decía — nos tienes a Tai y a mí, y a Tk. Y me gustaría visitarte más a menudo.

—Si bueno, creo que de todas formas, Tai se pondría celoso.

—¿Celoso de que me invites a mí y no a él? —Volví a reír, hace años que Tai era mi amor platónico, sin embargo él nunca había mostrado la menor señal de quererme más que una amiga. Por lo que sería más posible que Tai se pusiera celoso de que nos juntáramos sin él en vez del hecho que yo me juntara con Matt.

—De ti.

—¿De mí? Tai no es sobre-protector conmigo— gire los ojos—tú más que nadie sabe de eso, y si lo fuera tampoco estaría celoso de ti, eres nuestro mejor amigo.

—¿De verdad?— Ambos estábamos parados de nuevos en los asientos, había llegado más gente pero nadie nos miraba, y Tai y su equipo estaban concentrados en la práctica.- Porque yo sé cómo miras a Tai.

—¡¿Ah?!—Me puse roja, ¿Cómo es que también sabía eso? Muy pocas personas sabían que Tai era mi amor platónico, y a pesar que Matt era su amigo, no sentía que podía contarle, era amigo de ambos, y si sabía eso, situaciones incomodad podrían ocurrir. Escuche una risa risueña proveniente de mi amigo.

—Crees que después de estar tanto tiempo con ustedes, no me había dado cuenta de que te gusta—veía como Matt se reía un poco—debiste ver tu cara.

—¿Cuántas cosas sabes de mí, que yo no sé qué sabes? —Le pregunte, sabía que Matt era más observador, pero no pensé que en una tarde estaríamos conversando del divorcio de mis padres o mis sentimientos con Tai, ambos temas que no compartiría con cualquiera.

—Tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees—Me sonrió. Matt tenía razón, él y yo nos parecíamos, ambos vivíamos con uno solo de nuestros padres, ambos nos enfrentamos a un divorcio y a veces, como está, podía ver como Matt me comprendía mejor que otras personas, al igual que esa vez cuando quería estar sola en el digimundo porque sentía que había sido criada sin amor. _El me entendía, Nos entendíamos._

El resto de la tarde fue normal, llegaron más personas, y llego el equipo rival, el partido ocurrió y como ambos lo pensamos, el equipo de nuestra escuela gano. Después de eso, fuimos a comer hamburguesas en un lugar cercano, Tai fue con su equipo a celebrar en otro lugar. Pero increíblemente, no me importo. Matt me llevo a mi casa, me di cuenta que me sentía distinta. Estaba más feliz de lo que yo misma quería aceptar, y por un momento con Matt, me olvide de todo lo que pasaba en mi casa. Me sentía hiperventilada, algo nerviosa y como si algo hubiera hecho click en mí, sentí como todo eso se sentía en mi estómago, era como si mariposas se movieran. _¿Acaso yo? ¿Acaso yo y Matt?_

* * *

><p>…<p>

Pasaron unos meses hasta que el frió llego a Japón, muchas cosas habían cambiado, habían nuevos niños elegidos y yo y mis antiguos amigos habíamos podido volver a tener contacto con los digimons y entrar al digimundo de vez en cuando.

—¿Sora por qué te detienes aquí? —me pregunto Biyomon. Estaba en la puerta del camerino de la banda de Matt, había llegado el día de navidad y en unas horas iríamos algunos al concierto donde tocarían.

—Es que… —estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Sora— Vi cómo un conocido castaño apareció antes de que pudiera responder, venia con Agumon—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—¡Ah Tai! —me sorprendí un poco y me avergonze más de lo que estaba, tenía en mis manos un pastel para Matt, era una situación algo incomoda y hubiera preferido no encontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

—¡Oigan, algo huele delicioso!— la puerta del camerino se abrió y Gabumon salió por el pastel. ¿Acaso todos se tendrían que enterar?

—¿Es para Matt?— pregunto el castaño.

—Sí, es para Matt— le respondí, ya perdiendo algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué es?—Tai miró con curiosidad- ¿Tu lo hiciste?.

—No preguntes tanto—A esta altura Tai ya lo debía tener todo claro, pero aún así, no le iba a dar los detalles.

—¿No vas a entrar?— Gabumon hablo de nuevo.

—A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar —ahora hablaba Biyomon, genial, mi compañera digimon ahora se comportaba como mi madre.

—¡Biyomon!l—la regañe.

—Ve a verlo, deprisa — me insistió Tai, no muy seguro de lo que me decía—ya van a empezar.

—Sí—le dije algo tímida.

Tai se acercó mucho a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, no sabía que estaba haciendo, por unos cortos segundos me miro a los ojos y me dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del camerino donde estaba Matt.

—Ve, corre— me empujo.

—Pero.

—Si no quieres, nosotros lo comeremos—Dijo Agumon entusiasmado.

—Está bien—les sonreí más calmada, me habían ayudado a relajarme —ahora regreso.

—Llévale su regalo Sora—fue lo último que escuche de Tai.

Entre y vi que Matt estaba cerca de la puerta, practicando con su guitarra, sentado en una silla.

—Hola —le dije, un poco nerviosa.

—Hola —me sonrió.

—Matt yo tengo… —Antes que alcanzara a terminar de hablar escuche a la puerta moverse rápidamente, pensé que quizás era Tai y me di vuelta, pero fue como un huracán de pelos puntiaguados. Jun Motomiya, hermana de Davis y fan de Matt, nos aplasto en la entrada y ambos terminamos en el piso.

—¡¿Qué haces acá?! —le dijo Matt desde el piso. Creo que ahora entendía porque Davis no tenia una buena relación con su hermana.

—¡Matt!—dijo ella sonriéndole y ayudándolo a pararse—¡Lo siento mucho, no quería botarlos! Vine a entregarte mi regalo de navidad.

—Eso…—Matt se sentía avergonzado —Gracias Jun.

—Por nada— dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Ishida — un hombre de negro entro en la sala donde estábamos—Ishida, ya es hora de que se preparen, ven a la sala de ensayos y tendrás que despedirte de tus visitas.

—Es nuestro agente—nos explicó Matt—Ya voy— le dijo a el hombre.

—Es una pena, quería estar más tiempo contigo— dijo la hermana de Davis—Hasta luego Matt, suerte en el concierto.

—Yo..—quería hablar pero no sabía que decir. Por suerte Jun se había ido.

—Sé que querías hablar conmigo— me dijo—pero ahora no puedo, te veo después del concierto, te lo prometo.

—Está bien—le sonreí y me fui.

Salí de donde estaba y fui camino también hacia el escenario donde Matt y su banda iban a tocar, no tardo mucho hasta que me encontré con Tai en el camino.

—¿Tan rápido?— me pregunto sorprendido.

—No —le comente— la verdad, llego Jun y no pude hablarle y después llego su agente diciéndole que tenían que prepararse.

—Oh— Tai seguía sorprendido—lo siento, debí haber detenido a Jun, se cruzó en mi camino al minuto en que entraste y me boto.

No pude evitar reír de la situación

—También nos botó a mí y a Matt, esa chica es un huracán humano.

—Sí, ¿Te acuerdas de Davis en el club de Futbol? El entrenador también lo llamaba huracán—me dijo.

—El entrenador no conocía a Jun—Ambos reímos.

Llegamos y los asientos estaban casi todos ocupados, nos tardamos un poco en encontrar a Izzy, Joe, y el resto de los digimon.

—Lo siento, no pudimos conseguir que todos nos sentáramos en la misma banca. Pero ustedes se pueden sentar con Gabumon adelante—Nos dijo el superior Joe disculpándose.

Todo iba muy bien en el concierto, a todos les gusto Matt y su banda. Y honestamente, Matt estaba tocando y cantando mejor que nunca.

—Matt es todo un Idol ¿No creen?—Tai hablo.

—Sí, es casi difícil de creer, pero siempre ha tenido una imagen llamativa—le respondí.

—Él… —hablo Tai ahora un poco nervioso, algo extraño en el— Él parece entenderte mejor que yo.

Sentí que puse la misma cara de sorpresa que cuando Matt me contó que sabía lo de mis padres.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —le pregunte.

—Si— hablo Tai —siempre pensé que yo te entendía mejor que nadie, porque ambos amábamos el futbol, pero una vez que lo dejaste, creo que eso cambio.

—Tai —le respondí—no podemos dejar que nuestra amistad se base solo en eso, tenemos cosas en común, a ambos nos gustan los deportes y por supuesto que seguiré viendo los partido más importantes contigo de futbol en la tele y también viéndote jugar, ambos fuimos al digimundo y también estamos en la misma clase. Y si no fuera por ti, ni si quiera me hubiera atrevido a entrar a esa puerta hoy.

—Para eso están los mejores amigos ¿no crees?— me dijo ya volviendo a actuar normal.

—¿Fue por eso? —le pregunte.

—¿Qué?— me pregunto de vuelta.

—¿Crees que Matt me entiende mejor y por eso supiste que mi regalo era para él?

Tai asintió.

Seguimos viendo el concierto con los demás, hasta que hubo un problema con los sonidos, era como una interferencia y estaba arruinando todo. Me sentí mal por Matt y su banda. Pero no paso mucho tiempo y aparecieron un grupo de Dark Tyraramon y Bakemon. Todo el mundo huyo rápido. Solo nosotros cuatros nos quedamos con nuestros digimons.

—Agumon digievoluciona —Tai le pidió.

—No puedo Tai —le respondió lamentándose.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos—Izzy nos dijo preocupado, a lo que comenzó a correr.

Todo pasó tan rápido, seguí a Izzy e intente estar lo más cerca de él, pero lo perdí cuando nos encontramos con la multitud a la salida, que estaba en pánico. No me había fijado pero Joe ni Tai nos siguieron- talvez fueron por la otra salida. Pero ya era muy tarde. Y me fije en algo importante, ¡Biyomon tampoco estaba conmigo!. Parte de los edificios alrededor estaban siendo destrozados y caían destrozos grandes alrededor. Estaba a punto de colapsar cuando sentí un brazo alrededor mío, era Matt, había logrado salir del concierto.

—Ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí—me dijo y me tomo de la mano, llevándome hasta donde estaban los demás.

—Sora ¿Estas bien?—Me pregunto Tai cuando nos encontramos.

—Sora, siento mucho haberte perdido de vista— me hablo Izzy— Debí ser más cuidadoso.

—No te preocupes — le respondí— No me paso nada y es bueno que estemos juntos. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Nada- respondió Matt —no haremos nada.

—¿Qué dices?.

—Ya llame a Kari y a los demás —Tai me explico— Todos estaban en casa de Ken, queda un poco lejos, pero… —Vi como Tai apretaba su mano, sabía que no poder hacer nada en una situación como esta, era algo difícil para él.

—No hay mucho que hacer si nuestros digimon no pueden digievolucionar—hablo Joe por primera vez —Sería peligroso para ellos y para nosotros.

—No haz cambiado nada doctor Joe—comento Gomamon.

—Joe tiene razón—hablo Matt —Vámonos a un refugio.

Nos quedamos cerca por si había, aunque sea, algo en que ayudar,

—Rayos si pudiéramos digievolucionar —exclamo Tai más para el mismo que para los demás.

Paso un poco de tiempo hasta que llegaron los demás, no los vimos, pero sentimos la torre de control caer. Con la ayuda de todos nuestros digimons pudimos enfrentarlos. Yolei, Joe y Cody idearon un plan, así que juntamos a los digimons salvajes y los llevamos de vuelta al digimundo con una computadora.

Sin embargo Tai,Davis y Ken parecían preocupado de que los digimons hubieran encontrado una forma de ingresar a nuestro mundo. Fuimos todos juntos y caminamos hasta el metro a dejar a Ken.

—Disculpa—le dijo Tai— sé que tenían una fiesta.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Ken bastante calmado.

—Pero te iremos a visitar otro día—le prometió Davis—Ken asintió.

—Hasta luego—Dijo el chico genio entrando a la estación.

Me alegro ver que Ken parecía una persona más pacífica y normal desde que lo conocí.

—¿No les parece que Ken ha cambiado mucho últimamente? —les pregunte a Tk y a Kari que estaban a mi lado.

—Ya lo creo— me respondió la castaña.

—¿Ustedes creen?— Daisuke giro y nos miró con semblante preocupado— Es que yo… no me doy cuenta de eso ¿saben?— Dijo algo avergonzado.

—Porque… eres muy distraído Davis— le comento Tai— Y talvez sea mejor así —Todos nos reímos ,pero me pareció interesante que Tai le dijera eso a Davis, ambos se parecían mucho, podrían incluso pasar por hermanos, y les gustaban las mismas cosas. Y yo tenía más claro que nadie que mi amigo Tai, mi antiguo amor platónico, era el rey de los distraídos.

Fuimos a dejar a los más pequeños, no era tarea difícil, primero fuimos a dejar a Davis que era el único que vivía en un lugar distinto. Luego nos dirigimos al edificio donde vivían Tk, Yolei y Cody.

—Yo… estoy cerca de casa— Matt nos habló a medio camino— ¿no les molesta que yo y Gabumon nos vayamos ahora verdad?

—Claro que no, feliz navidad Matt—Le dijo Tai. Aunque yo no quería que se fuera todavía.

—¡Feliz navidad!—dijimos a coro el resto.

—Gracias chicos— nos sonrió y ambos se dieron media vuelta.

—¡Esperen! —le grito Tk.

Matt se giró al escuchar el grito de su hermano, esté camino hacia donde estaba rápidamente y abrazo a Matt sorprendiéndolo.

—Feliz navidad hermano— le dijo Tk.

—Enano me vas a hacer llorar —Le respondió este Vi que Kari casi lloraba y yo también.

Los hermanos se separaron y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino, aunque creía algo extraño que Matt no quisiera acompañar a Tk a su casa, aunque luego me di cuenta de algo.

—Tai — le susurre.

—¿Qué paso? — me pregunto.

—Creo que Matt no quiso ir con nosotros porque no quería ver a su madre u ocultarse de ella en frente de nosotros—También pareció sorprenderse igual que yo.

—Tiene sentido, casi nunca la ve—me susurro —¡Ve con él!

—¿Qué?— le pregunte.

—Preocúpate que llegue bien a su departamento, que su padre haya llegado de su trabajo— Me pidió Tai—Lo haría yo, pero mi madre está preocupada por mí y Kari, y quiere que la lleve a casa pronto.

—¿Estas intentando que pase tiempo a solas con Matt? —le pregunte algo incrédula.

—No— me dijo—aunque sé que no les haría mal.

No supe que hacer, pero me di cuenta que Tai tenía razón en que alguno tendría que preocuparse por Matt, así que le dije a Biyomon y nos fuimos.

Camine rápido para poder encontrármelo, pero no lo hice, así que simplemente fui a su departamento.

—¿Qué haces acá?—Me preguntó.

—Estábamos preocupados de que llegaras bien— le dije.

—No soy un niño pequeño— me contestó algo molesto.

—¿Podemos pasar?— le pregunte.

—¿Por qué?—Me sorprendió un poco, no parecía Matt.

—Le dije a mi mamá que me viniera a buscar acá y la tengo que esperar —le conteste.

—lo siento —me dijo algo arrepentido —Pasa, esta algo desordenado.

Vimos a Gabumon en la mesa, el departamento de Matt era todo un desorden honestamente, sabía que un departamento para dos hombres no iba a ser muy limpio, y el Papá de Matt no tenía mucho tiempo para ayudarlo a limpiar. Sin embargo Matt y él tenían una buena relación.

—¿No tienen un árbol de navidad? —Preguntó Biyomon.

—Es verdad— dije mirando de nuevo el departamento.

—Bueno nosotros no… —Matt empezó a hablar.

—A Matt no le gusta mucho la navidad— Comentó Gabumon, Matt subió un poco sus hombros.

—Soy como el grinch—me dijo, a lo que reí.

Luego vi que tenía la comida congelada en su mesa.

—¿Todavía no tienen la cena lista? —le pregunte.

—No, bueno…—Matt empezó a hablar —se supone que yo la iba a hacer esta noche al llegar, pero con todo lo que paso, me atrase.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— le pregunte—Todavía no llega tu padre, así que creo que te queda tiempo.

—Mi padre no va a venir hoy día— me dijo— tiene que trabajar.

—¿Entonces vas a pasar la navidad… —Empecé a hablar, preocupada por él.

—Con Gabumon —termino de decir.

—¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Tk y tu madre?— le pregunte,Matt se sentó en su sillón.

—No quiero ver a mi madre— me respondió, esta vez evitando mirarme.

—¿Tanto?— le pregunte, a lo que asintió con la cabeza. Suspire —¿Gabumon quieren ir a mi casa para navidad?.

—¿Qué? —Matt me preguntó —no tienes que hacerlo.

— Mi mamá siempre cocina mucho, siempre nos sobra comida en navidad y ya conoce a los digimons, por lo que no tendrá problema con Gabumon.

—Por mi está bien— comento Gabumon. Matt sonrió como si no tuviera más opción, por lo que lo tome como un sí.

—Supongo que entonces solo tenemos que esperar a la mamá de Sora—dijo Matt.

—Tengo hambre ¿Podemos comer algo ahora?—le pregunto Gabumon.

—No tengo mucho que comer acá esta noche, lo siento—le respondio Matt.

—Vaya— Le respondió Gabumon mirándose el estómago, hasta que me miró— ¡Sora tiene algo!

—¿Ese regalo?— Matt me miro, y luego a Gabumon, me había olvidado que llevaba cargando el regalo todo el día— No creo que sea para ti Gabumon, no seas grosero.

—Pero es para ti, ¿verdad Sora? —Me pregunto a lo que me puse nerviosa, él lo había olfateado antes del concierto y yo le había dicho que era para Matt.

—¡Gabumon vamos! —Biyomon lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pequeña terraza del departamento.

—Sí Matt, es para ti — se lo di una vez que estábamos solo —Te lo había querido dar antes del concierto, pero tuvimos poco tiempo de hablar. Matt me miro sorprendido.

—Gracias Sora— Matt me sonrió —Aunque no tenías que…

—Matt ,yo—No sabía cómo decirle— es un pastel— Tenia que entenderlo así, era una tradición japonesa que si alguien te regalaba comida hecho a mano en navidad era para aceptar tus sentimientos, mi regalo debía demostrar claramente, que fue hecho para confesar mis sentimientos.

Vi que Matt se quedó en silencio mirando el paquete

—Yo... no entiendo. ¿Lo hiciste para mí? —Me sorprendió su pregunta, ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso?. Hasta que lo entendí, Matt quizás pensó que lo hice para otro chico, y este me rechazo o simplemente no atreví a dárselo, y por eso terminaba dándoselo a él, mi amigo, quien yo sabía que no iba a tener tanto que comer en su casa.

—Matt, sé que quizás esto te confunda o te molestes conmigo— le dije, llorando un poco, algo que no pude evitar — hace unos meses me di cuenta que nadie me entiende como tú, que estar contigo me hace feliz y me pone algo nerviosa. Y tu…

—Yo también— dijo Matt tomando mi mano.

—Me gustas— le dije a lo que ambos nos sorprendimos, no pensé que se lo diría así, y el parecía sorprendido por mi confesión.

Matt sonrió

—No puedo creerlo— rió despacio— todo este tiempo, sentía lo mismo que tú, pero pensé que tú no, y me preocupaba que me estuviera enamorando de una chica que era imposible para mí.

—¿Yo?¿Imposible?—me sorprendió su confesión

—Sora takenouchi— me dijo mirándome a los ojos— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les allá gustado!<strong>

**Solo para aclarar dudas, en caso que lo pregunten, Sora no está embarazada ni nada –autora rie- solo "siente mariposas" en conclusión, se dio cuenta que se enamoró de nuestro querido Matt.**

**Ps: quise nombrar esta historia basada en el nombre del capítulo 26, que se llama "Las alas resplandecientes de Garuramon" la nombre al final de escribirla y no pude evitar ver la semejanza en que mi historia también tuvo una mención de "Alas" al final de la segunda escena, por lo que el nombre calza bien y de algún modo se relaciona metafóricamente, creo yo.**

**Honestamente yo normalmente apoyo más los "Taiora" que los "Sorato", pero después de haber leído un poco de la relación de Sora y Matt en la primera temporada, en especial en la escena citada del capítulo 26, se puede ver que Matt entiende muy bien a Sora y que eso mismo seria lo que los llevaría a estar en una relación en la segunda temporada. Y así, fue como nació esta historia. **

**Nos leemos y espero que me dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
